


Stress

by wottertrainer



Series: Lover's Arcana [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wottertrainer/pseuds/wottertrainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into Yosuke's idol life leading up to his hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress

_"So after tonight’s concert, we hit the road again,to head back to HQ, tomorrow at four AM Yosku and Kagi have vocal warmups for some of the songs on your album, you two record from five till nine, and then there’s a dinner set up at noon with the president of the company, and after that, you’ll be free for the day."_

Yosuke listened to the man rant on, _Inoue loved the sound of his own voice_ , he decided, and remained silent as the stylist put the finishing touches on his hair while the woman working on his makeup made the circles under his eyes vanish from view. He stared dully at himself in the mirror, sighing when he was allowed to stand and avoiding talking when Katsuragi tried to talk to him, the brunet putting his headphones up over his ears. Sure, they were for show, but they got the point across, and the ravenet frowned, going up to talk to the other two boys instead.

He paused backstage, waiting for them to announce the boys onstage, and stayed put once the announcement was made, making sure his mic was off before glancing over to the manager.

"I quit. This is my last performance with Magic KEYS."

_"What? Yosuke, what are you talking about?"_

He didn’t grace the man with an answer, turning his mic on and jogging onstage, the brunet tossing arms over two of the boy’s shoulders with a laugh and apologizing for the wait, claiming an error with his mic.

"So, guys, what do you say, shall we give the crowd a show?"

The other three cheered, and the band behind them started up.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually written before the first part as a sort of dream for Yosuke, but it also gives a little context to what role Yosuke plays as an idol. I borrowed Katsuragi from the Magician manga and used him as one of the characters in Yosuke's boy band, the other two boys are simply characters I created to help decide on the band's title, Magic KEYS.


End file.
